


The Enemies of the Past

by Currently_Obsessed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Confused Eren Yeager, Crystal Stasis, Dark Past, Eren Doesn't Understand High School, Eren Doesn't Understand the Future, Eren was Stuck in the Crystal like Annie, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, Future, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Human Experimentation, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Military Experience, Reincarnation, Tags Contain Spoilers, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed
Summary: Eren took a shift too far and he lost control of himself. He could feel the flesh around his feet hardening, even as he fought. But he couldn't stop. He had to keep his family safe. He couldn't let anymore soldiers die because of him.But soon he was completely encased in the crystallized flesh. And that's where he stayed, frozen and safe.When he finally opened his eyes again, he was in the arms of his Captain, Levi Ackerman. But he wore strange clothes and didn't seem to recognize him. Because this wasn'thisCaptain.~"Oi! Kid!? Are you alright?" A familiar voice said through the hazy darkness."C-capt...?" I tried to said, but my voice was scratchy, as if I hadn't used it in a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren loses control of his titan form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short since I didn't know how people would react to this.

I roared through the red. The expedition was going poorly. We were the farthest out into Wall Maria that we've been since Bertholdt and Reiner kidnapped me. We hadn't yet reached Shinganshina, but we were close when titans started to attack. For whatever reason, they seemed to be few and far in between until we got here. 

The Scouts and Garrison were what made up most of this expedition. There were a few members of the Military Police, but not many as they were needed to keep the peace within Walls Rose and Sina. I watched as soldiers were scooped off of horses and from midair. Blood was spilt wherever I turned.

I killed titan after titan as I pushed my body to its absolute limit. 

This was not over yet! I would not let it! 

I let out another earth shattering roar so that the titans were focused solely on me. 

"Soldiers! Offer up your hearts and souls to the cause!" I heard the faint scream of my commanding officer, Erwin Smith. He was supposed to be only on paperwork duty since he was missing his arm from saving my ass from those two traitors. 

The group's around my feet and sailing through the air all fight with renewed vigor. They all screamed a fierce battle cry as they put themselves on the line for me. They were all dying for me, because I was Humanity's Last Hope. 

"Protect Eren at all cost!" Erwin ordered. He pointed his stump of an arm towards me as he rode into the front lines as the Commander that he was. They rigged his 3DM Gear in order for him to use it with only one hand. They put a third trigger on the single handle so he could fire both hooks. It was honestly genius.

I crushed the neck of a 2 meter titan under my foot, steam billowing from the curse as it disintegrated.

I felt tiny feet land on my shoulder, but I couldn't pause my assault to look who it was. The hooks from their 3DM Gear hooked into my skin, but it barely registered to me. I was too far gone.

"Eren, remember. This is not the time to give in to your rage. It will do nothing for you. It will only get people killed," Captain Levi's calm and collected voice said into my ear. But I ignored him. I was going home! 

I was going to see the oceans, the dessert sands, the frozen tundra's! I wasn't going to die until I have seen them all! 

This was my goddamn birth right and I was going!

I tried to swat the captain away as a 10 meter titan came barreling towards me. I reared back my fist before I felt it. It felt like glass was forming at my feet, my human feet. I didn't know what this meant. Was it sick be sort of mental deadmans switch? 

Like Annie? But she encased herself to avoid giving up her secrets.

 _So why was it forming on me?_ The small, sane part of my brain asked. But the though was quickly overcome with my need to fight, to kill these damn monsters.

I killed the 10 meter as the captain screamed at me to get a hold of myself. But it was too late. The glass like material was spreading faster as titan after titan swarmed me. I felt one clamp onto my ankle and rip a chunk out. I kicked it away but I was slightly unbalanced from a tendon being injured.

"Eren!" Levi screamed. I felt his sword bite into my nape, close to my left arm. It hit the hardening flesh and broke.

As long as my head was uncovered, I continued to fight, but it was getting harder and harder as more titans started taking chucks out of me. I grabbed the captain and ripped him off my neck. I tossed him away from me and I watched as he managed to recover.

He hooked onto a tree and watched in horror as titans over took me. But soldiers started cutting them down all at once. Once they were all gone, my titan form collapsed onto a disintegrating pile of titan corpses. 

I saw Levi and Mikasa flying towards me. The hardening flesh slowed it seemed as they opened my nape open. I saw their horrified faces before everything went dark.

I couldn't hear my captain or my sister as I fell into the unknown. I didn't know how long I would stay in this crystal form. Would it be a few days? Or longer?

These were the last thoughts that flowed through my mind before I went completely under.

* * *

I groaned as light filtered through my eyelids.

I heard muffled voices, as if they were outside a door. I strained to listen to what they were saying.

"You don't understand! We just  _found_ the boy," One muffled voice said. "In a fucking crystal!" 

There was a short pause. "I'll take a look, but if I get booted, I'm blaming you, darling." A laugh followed as the door opened. "And how long has he been like this?" I felt glad, I recognized Hanji's voice as her hands touched my face, moving it side to side. She opened one of my eyelids and a bright light shined right into it. 

"10 days," A deeper, third voice said. Commander Erwin maybe?

I groaned and tried to move away. But I couldn't make my muscles listen to me. 

"He does seem to have a normal reaction, I'm sure he'll wake shortly. You should stay here when he does. I am going to find an IV and then set him up a more comfortable room for him. He's quite malnourished and dehydrated. I'm surprised he's not dead from not getting and water for that long. I'll send Moblet in with Mike. Why don't you come with me Commander. I'm sure General Zackley would want to hear about this."

"Of course, Hanji. You can handle this?" Erwin? asked. 

"Do you question my ability to baby sit a brat, eyebrows?" Levi? Was that him? "Isabel is worse than this kid while she's asleep."

I didn't hear a respond but there must have been some sort of acknowledgement before two footsteps retreated from the room. A heavy sigh followed as the door shut with a click. Strange. 

"Fuck," Levi whispered. 

I groaned again, and I managed to turn my head to face where it was going from. 

"Oi! Kid!? Are you alright?" A familiar voice said through the hazy darkness.

"C-capt...?" I tried to said, but my voice was scratchy, as if I hadn't used it in a long time. I tried to clear my throat. "Captain?" I tried again. It was still scratchy and dry. It hurt to speak actually. "How long was I out? Is Armin and Mikasa okay?" 

"Who are you? How do you know my cousin? Or my rank by that matter?" Levi asked. I tried to open my eyes but the light was too bright. Like the sun was shining to close to the room.

"I'm Eren, sir. How do you not remember me? I was fighting beside you and Commander Erwin not that long ago," I said, finally I opened my eyes. Levi looked stunned. He sat on a couch that was made of what looked like leather.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANGA SPOILERS IN THIS NOTE!
> 
> Fyi, I do know some spoilers from the manga, but I'm not using any of that complicated Ymir Fritz or the Curse of Ymir shit. I will keep how Eren ate his father, as well as the Dina titan, and Zeke, but since I don't read the manga, I'm changing some of this. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding. And I do apologize to those who do read the manga. I just barely got to the last episode of season 2, so yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking. "How can you not recognize me!? I'm Eren! Eren Jeager. I was in the 104th cadet corps. I was Humanities Hope. I was... I was the first discovered Titan Shifter..." The longer I spoke, the more confused Levi became. 

"Eren... what year is it?" He asked suddenly. I gave him a confused look of my own. I wanted to sit up but I could barely force myself to move my head to face my captain. 

"Sir, why would you ask that. It's 850 AD," I said. He shot from his seat and walked to the door. 

"Stay here. I need to speak with shitty glasses," He said leaving. My heart started to pound in my chest. What was going on?

Why didn't he recognize me? Weren't we comrades? His face as he stood over my crystallizing form flashed on my brain. 

I felt my lip quiver as I finally managed to move my arms. I pushed my palms into my eyes to stop the forming of tears. But I couldn't. 

I felt the salty wetness leak past my hands and flow down my temples into my hair. I held in a sob that I felt creeping up my throat. But I knew I couldn't hold it in forever. It ripped past my lips and filled the silent room. I didn't even hear the door open again as I continued to sob. 

"Oh sweety, it's okay. Let it out. I know, darling," Hanji said surprisingly soothing as she pet my hair. I felt the bed dip as she sat down. "Levi, what happened when he woke up?" She asked. 

"He knew me. Knew my rank as well, as well as Erwin's," Levi said. "Kept talking about titans as if they were still around."

"Interesting," Hanji said. "Sweety, what's your name? Short stack here didn't tell me." I sniffed and pulled my hands away from my face. I forced my shaking arms to push me into a sitting position. I placed my fist over my heart and my other arm behind my back. The traditional salute of all branches of the military.

"Eren Jeager, ma'am, from the 104th Cadet Corps and member of the Survey Corps," I said as best I could with my sore throat. Hanji didn't seem as surprised at my statement as Levi did. "May I speak freely, Squad Leader Hanji?" She nodded. "Why does no one remember me but I remember all of you?" I looked around her to peek at Levi. This time I saw what he wore.

His clothes were clearly heavy duty material, but it was strange, it was made dark blue material with the border of every part of it lined in red. There were several gold pins and golf buttons lining the front of his jacket. His boots not nearly as high as mine are, and clearly far better leather. They were a deep brown, boardering on a mahogany color. He had a patch stitched into his shoulder of a red triangle with a yellow upside down V with two guns crossed over each other underneath it. Clearly this wasn't ment to see combat. It was too formal.

He also wore a metal necklace sort of thing around his neck that had something etched into it. 

Hanji on the other hand wore a uniform that was made of a strange pattern of greens and browns. Her boots her also a more tan color than Levi's. Clearly made for combat. Neither had any harnesses for 3DM Gear like I do, but instead, Hanji had handgun strapped to her hip, but it was far different than the handguns I was used to seeing. I didn't see a weapon on Levi. 

"Eren, darling, Levi mentioned that you thought it was 850? Is that true as well?" She asked casually. I nodded. She hummed before a wicked smile took over her features. "Interesting. This just proves my theory further!" She laughed like a crazy person.

I was still confused. "Ma'am, can you please just tell me what's going on?" I asked with panic growing in the pit of my stomach. 

She stopped laughing and turned serious once more. "I'm sorry, Eren. I should have had a better reign on my excitement. Alright, better get this over with then. Like ripping off a bandage." She pushed her glasses further up her nose. She didn't have the goggles that wrapped around her head anymore, I guess.

"First of all Eren, this are a lot different than what you are telling us. We are not members of the Survey Corps. We are soldiers in the US marines. I am Hanji Zoé, but I don't believe I am the same one that you know. And here's why. It hasn't been 850 in 1168 years," she said as calmly as she could manage.

I felt as if I was back on my knees during my trial, getting kicked in the gut harshly. I could hardly breath.

"W-what?" I managed to squeak out, my eyes bugging out of their sockets. She sighed and placed a hand on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry that you had to learn this way, Sweety, but it was the only way that I could tell you without lying or sugar coating it," She said I nodded, but I felt numb now as the pain in my chest passed. Levi snorted behind Hanji.

"She ain't lying either, brat. Me and Eyebrows found you in a giant ass crystal. The crystal opened up and you fell out. Landed rather hard on the ground and broke your arm. I was concerned that you were dead, but when we checked, you were as healthy as an ox," He explained. "And how come your arm isn't broken anymore? And for that matter, how are you even still alive?"

Hanji started shifting with pure excitement as she joined back in. "I'd like to know as well! You not only survived for who knows how long in the crystal with no air, food or water, in complete cryogenic stasis." 

"Cryo-what?" I asked.

"Not important," she added. "Levi did the ice or crystal disappear yet?" She turned to the captain. 

"It won't ever dissolve. It's crystallized titan flesh. It won't ever go away," I told her. "But... can I get a glass of water?" I asked as I could no longer ignore my irritated throat. Levi stood and clicked his tongue.

"Should have asked earlier, brat, but whatever. I'll get it now. If Nile or Darius comes in here to talk to the boy without me present, I'm suing. You can tell them that. I found the boy, I should be there to help decide what to do with him." And with that, he made his way out the door yet again.

"Ignore him. He wouldn't sue our general. He might sue Nile though," she said as an afterthought. 

I nodded, not really understanding what she meant by suing. I sighed. "Hey Hanji?" I asked. She hummed in response. "Do you know what happened after I went into the crystal?" I said in a small scared voice. 

"I don't know what happened to my friends, or my comrades. I know... now that they are all dead. At least that version of themselves, but what happened exactly?" She sighed sympathetically.

"Eren. We study you in schools today, around the world. Because of you, we were able to take back our home and our world. The Scouts, Military Police and the Wall Regiment took back Wall Maria without you, but instead with your spirit," she explained. "You became what is known as a martyr. You were already Humanity's Last Hope, but then you were more than that. You became their will to continue on."  

I was shocked. "Really?" She nodded. "Wow, I don't know how you did it without me, but I'm so glad that we took back our world," I said with a smile. Sadness still bloomed in my chest for not seeing it first hand, but I'm glad that my friends got to see a free world.

I didn't want to ask how many were assumed to have died taking it back. I would be crushed if I did.

Finally the door opened back up and Levi came with a weird looking cup, clearly every flimsy. Erwin followed his heels. He wore a similar suit to Levi's but his red triangle had more of the yellow V's on it, signalling a higher rank I'm assuming.

"I heard you finally came too. Levi here told me everything. I'm sorry that you had to learn this way, Eren, but now we can figure out how to proceed from here. I spoke with our general and he agreed that it would be best to hide your existence. If ISIS or Al Qeada knew that you were here, they may use you to bring about the return of humanities greatest enemy," Erwin's beratone voice rang through the small room. 

"ISIS? Al Qaeda? What are those?" I asked as I took the water from Levi. It was cold in my hand. As if it came from a mountain spring or river. And it tasted different than what I was used to. It tasted... clean. I didn't realize how parched I was until I took the first sip and finally gulped it all down, not even caring that I had an audience. 

Hanji giggled at my antics.

"ISIS and Al Qaeda are both terrorist groups hell bent on destroying the very fragile peace and freedom that we have managed to secure over the years," Erwin said, his crisp blue eyes never leaving mine. 

"Those fuckers already killed thousands of people. Al Qaeda themselves have killed about 3000 in just one single attack," Levi said with a disgusted look.

"Holy crap! 3000!?" I exclaimed.

All three nodded with solemn expressions. "I'm afraid so. Though they no longer are a major threat as they were. ISIS is more the problem today. But a few years back, they were a huge threat to us. We even came to fighting them," Hanji said. "We were stationed here in modern day Germany because we heard that they were trying to locate the female titan shifter."

"They're looking for Annie? Why?" 

"The fuck do you think?" Levi said mockingly. I blushed and looked away.

"Oh yeah, right. Same reason why I need to hide," I said through my embarrassment. Erwin placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"It's fine Eren. You don't know how the world works nowadays, it's only natural that you'll be confused by this. Maybe for the rest of your life," he said. He straightened out to his full height. "Are the bags all prepared for our flight home, Corporal?" He asked, turning to Levi. Levi looked up at him and nodded. When they stood next to each other like this, it was almost comical to see the height difference between them.

"Good. Prepare a bag for Eren, we will leave within the hour. If you can find some clothes for him to change into before then, that would be much obliged. We don't want this uniform giving him away." Hanji and Levi raised their right arm to their brow and brought them down quickly before leaving. That was rather strange. 

"That's the American way of saluting. I suppose it's changed since you were in the military," Erwin commented. I nodded. 

"Yeah, we offer up our hearts by placing our pinky side of our right fist over our hearts." I demonstrated what I meant. He nodded. 

"Interesting to sat the least. Do you think you can stand? We will be heading to the air port at any minute for our return flight to America," he said.

"Flying?" I asked.

"Yes."

How do people fly with no 3DM Gear?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate is heaven and Eren's first time flying without 3DM Gear mostly goes well?

I was giving clothes that were very strange to me. 

The black shirt wasn't as soft as the one that I normally did and had a group of people on the front with their eyes wrapped with what looked like gauze. No Name was painted on it in big bold letters. And the pants where heavy and made from a thick dark blue material. It was comfortable, surprisingly, but different than what I was used too.

I was also given a light weight jacket, but it didn't button and was far inferior to the winter jackets we were given as soldiers. The material was soft and breathable. It also came with an attached good that was not lined with fur like I was used too. And the way that it closed was strange. 

It has tiny metal teeth that interlocked together in the entire front of the jacket. It had a little handle looking thing attached to it that locked and unlocked the teeth. Hanji called it a zipper.

I was also given strange undergarments that looked like tiny shorts with an open flap in the front. I'd rather not think about its purpose.

The shoes I was given were different from the kind I had when I was growing up and the boots that were now packed into a bag Hanji packed my other clothing in. They had a string to keep it all from coming off my feet since it had a large opening with a tongue like thing under the string. The string crisscrossed over the front that Hanji taught me how to tie into a little bow. So they now sat snuggly on my feet. I'm surprised that Levi and Erwin found clothes and shoes that fit me. I was rather tall for a 15 year old.

Still taller than Levi when he stood next to me. 

Erwin and Levi had also changed from their stuffy looking uniforms that Hanji told me that were for important meetings and for formal situations. Which made sense. They were both important to the military even still today. Levi wore a plain white button up shirt and black pants. He also wore a dark tan vest over it. The collar was unfolded and the top button of the shirt was undone.

Erwin, while he still wore a white button up shirt, wore pants similar to mine. He called them "jeans." He also wore the familiar looking bolo tie that I remember seeing on him when he was my commander way back when. Hanji still wore her uniform. 

"How you feeling, sweety?" Hanji said as I played with the "zipper" of my jacket. I sighed softly.

"I still feel weak and wobbly," I admitted. She nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense. You haven't eaten, drank or even moved in a very long time. I'll have Levi get you a little something while you're on your flight," She said. "But here, this should give you back some strength. It's an energy bar." She said, handing me a little wrapped rectangle with a brightly colored and labeled wrapper. It looked smaller than the emergency crackers that we had to eat when we were on expeditions for a long time with no other food source.

"Granola?" I read off the label. "And what's chalk oh late?" I asked. She laughed.

"Oh yeah that's right!" She held her stomach as she continued to laugh hysterically. "It's pronounced Chocolate. It was a Central American delicacy that was discovered by the Spaniards in 1528, which reached Europe in 1650. It was mainly in a liquid form for many years. So it didn't reach a solid state until 1875. But that didn't mean that people hadn't tried sooner," She explained. "Try it, it's very good! This version of chocolate is called milk chocolate and is quite sweet."

I popped a small chunk of the Chocolate that she was telling me about and it started to melt on my tongue. The rich flavor melted, literally, on my tongue and I nearly moaned at how good it tasted. It was sweet like Hanji told me and was the best thing in the world. I ate the energy granola and chocolate bar in only several bites, but that didn't mean that I didn't savor it. 

"Man, if Sasha knew about this, we would run out within an hour!" I said with my mouth mostly filled with the heavenly food.

"Oops, I may have made him into a Chocoholic," She joked even though she didn't sound at all apologetic for what she has done. "Alight, Eren, we should probably get you to the car. Levi will be pissed if he misses his flight."

"A car?" I asked as I licked the melted chocolate of my fingers.

"Oh right. Well, it's mostly like a carriage that isn't pulled by horses, but instead runs on gasoline and a large engine. It's kinda loud, but not as much once your inside," She explained.

I thought about it for a second. "That sound like a large waste of gas," I said. She nodded. We left the room as we continued to talk. 

"They can be. But not so much. There is several alternatives to gas. Diesel is far more natural and can be made with vegetable oil. And then you can run off electricity," She said. "Oh poo, you probably don't know what electricity is, huh?" Finally we were outside.

"You're not coming with us, Squad Leader?" I asked. She smiled sadly as she adjusted her glasses.

"Sadly no, I still would like to take a look at the material of the crystalized titan flesh you came out of," She said. "I also have lots of paperwork that I need to do with my assistant." I nodded. 

"Well, okay. Tell Moblet I said hello. Also if you had goggles with your lenses in them that wrapped around your head snuggly, they won't fall off your face when you need to fight someone," I said. "That's what the old you did. I can probably sketch it out for you and mail you the picture," I smiled up at her confused face. 

"Eren, get a move on, we have to leave," Erwin said out of the little window of a large, black, strange looking carriage that I assumed was the "car" that Hanji spoke about. I ogled it with wonder. I stepped closer, shouldering the light bag that I was given with my stuff in it. The only thing missing was my gear and my key. I don't know if that got lost when I crystallized. And I wasn't wearing the gear except the harness when I transformed. 

I opened the door to the car and stepped up into it using the little step that ran along the side of the car. I looked up and I saw a little contained fire behind a glass in the roof of the car. "Isn't that rather dangerous?" I asked pointing to it.

"Hmm? Oh the light. It's harmless, it doesn't have a flame like you're thinking," Erwin explained. "Its artificial light." His smile was warm and patient as he explained things to me. He told me about the man who invented it as well as the man that discovered electricity. 

"Wow, that's so cool!" I said. "To think that we have harnessed the power of lightning!"

Erwin laughed. I don't think I have ever heard him do so when he was alive the first time around. It was deep and filled the small space with his baritone voice. "No, no, no, Eren. We have found a way to sort of make it ourselves. We haven't harnessed lightning. We sort of create currents that are similar and not as powerful as lightning. Though in large amounts and high enough voltage, or power, can be just as dangerous," He said, with amusement in his voice. He turned a little key on the side of the wheel looking thing in front of his seat and the car made a large roar like sound, signalling that it was running like Hanji said it would. 

I could feel it under my feet as Erwin used the wheel to make us move. We could move forwards and backwards as we made our way out of this area and onto a long trail with many different looking "cars" going in the same direction. But the I looked to the right and I saw that many more cars were going the opposite direction on a trail that was separated from ours with a small wall or patches of grass depending on if we went over a bridge or through trees. 

I also saw many different places with very tall buildings with many windows. I gasped as I pressed myself to the window. 

"Levi! Erwin! This is amazing! We are going sooo fast!" I said like an excited child. Levi looked back at me. I smiled at him, but his face turned to that of shock.

"Eren! What the fuck! Buckle your seatbelt!" He yelled. He leaned over the little compartment that they kept the map in that they called the center console. He took the belt looking thing and slung it across my body and hooked into a little slot with a red stripe on it. "If we crash and you don't have this around you, you could die. And I won't allow that, okay?" He said, scolding me like he was my father instead of superior officer.

"Sorry sir," I said.

"It's fine. And you don't need to call me sir. You're not my subordinate," He said as if I didn't understand.

Erwin chuckled. "Levi, he didn't know and we didn't exactly tell him before we left the base," he said. His voice was softer than I had ever heard it projected at anyone. The only thing that I could compare it to was my mom speaking with my father when she was being sweet to him when she thought me and Mikasa had gone to bed. I sat behind Erwin but when he turned his head to glance at Levi, I could see something in his eye that I didn't understand.

Were they once lovers? Or simply close friends?

Then I thought about how Ymir looked at Historia when she was still alive. All that love and devotion that was evidence in here brown eyes at a single glance at the adorable blonde. Ymir was  _in_ love with Historia, not just her best friend or protector. But she loved her like she wanted to take her as her wife. Even said so on a regular basis. And that's exactly how Erwin was glancing at Levi. I didn't see Levi's reaction since he was turned away from Erwin, so I didn't know if he felt the same way. But when he reached around the center console to take Erwin's hand. They interlaced their fingers and I saw how much bigger Erwind was compared to the long, 

I smiled. They were definitely lover's.

"We're here," Erwin announced as we left the trail that we were on and went down a different path and pulled into a new place with large stationary bird looking things all gathered behind a rather large building. That's when I heard the screech of a large animal. I covered my ears and watched as one of the large birds landed without even folding its wings once. 

It was all white and it's feet came down as it landed. But then I saw that they weren't feet but instead they were wheels like on the "car." 

"Whoa," I whispered in awe. "What is that bird? I had never seen one that large before." 

"It's called a plane. That's filled with people that wanted to be here in this part of the world," Erwin said, letting Levi's hand go before stopping the car between two others.

I nodded, but I didn't quite know what that meant. 

"Listen, Eren. Before we get on, if the plane starts shaking while we are in the air, it's fine. It just went through a patch of heavy wind but it most likely won't be a problem," Levi said, spinning in his seat to face me. "It's called turbulence, there is nothing wrong with it. Only get scared if Erwin or I get scared okay?" He said seriously. I nodded. 

He nodded back and pressed the little red thing that is hooked into his seatbeat and it was released. He took it off of him and stepped out of the car.

Apparently, there was lots of security within the building because people kept "scanning" us, as Erwin put it. He told security that he was traveling with a weapon, so extra scanning was needed for him. Apparently, as long as he told them he had a gun and he had it packed away correctly, he was able to bring it onto the plane with him. Otherwise he'd be thrown in jail and suspected for terrorism.

It made sense, people wanted to feel safe while they were in the air that high up. Levi said it was about 35,000 feet, which I didn't understand. 

"How high is that in meters?" I had asked as we found our seats when we were finally able to get on the plane.

"10,600 meters," Erwin said instead of Levi. 

"Holy crap! I've only ever been about 50 to 60 meters high!" I said with wide eyes. "We have gotten so advanced!"

Erwin chuckled as he put a bag above our seats in a storage space. I was seated closest to the tiny window with Levi directly next to me and Ewrin next to him. He looked funny squeezing into the seat closest to the thin walkway.

Erwin had explained that someone was going to be able to communicate to us without being in this part of the plane, and to not be surprised by it. Which I wasn't when a man's course told us to buckle our seatbelts and how the overhead life support oxygen bags worked. 

What really surprised me was when we actually took off. The plane wad loud, and when it started moving, I wasn't scared, what was terrifying was being tipped back as the plane left the ground at a rather sharp angle. When I flew through the air, I was I complete control of the situation. Now I wad trusting a person who I didn't know, nor could see. 

I gripped the arms of my chair and focused on my breathing.

Sure, this was nothing compared to fighting titans, but damn, this wad putting my life into someone else's hands that could fuck it up at a moment's notice and I could no nothing to fight back. Maybe I could shift on my way down, but how many people would I kill on the way down? And whay if I lose control and kill everyone I saw? 

And what about Levi and Erwin? Would I be able to save them? 

"Hey," I felt a hand rest on the top of my head and turned it to face Levi's piercing gaze. "What are you thinking about so hard?" He demanded. I swallowed the excess saliva that accumulated in my mouth.

"What would happen if this plane happened to crash, I suppose," I admitted. "I might be fine, but everyone else would die," i added, bluntly. He agreed.

"Yes they would, and you would too if we were over the ocean." That piqued my interest.

"The ocean!?" I asked, turning to look out the window. I saw clouds as we climbed higher into the sky. But in between them I saw only patches of grass and farms, or cities. 

"You wouldn't be able to see it yet, dumbass." He said. "We still have several countries to pass over first." I could practically see his eyes roll. 

"Oh. Hey Levi?" I said turning back to face him. "How old are you? You look younger than how I remember."

"I'm 24. Erwin is 25 if you're curious about him too." He crossed his arms and and folded out a built in table from the seat in front of him. There was a tiny piece of glass build in that I didn't know the use for. Color came out of it and I saw tiny figures talking to each other, but they didn't seem to notice or even care about Levi watching them. 

It was like a tiny world in the back of this seat. There was grass and buildings and the characters seemed to be falling in love the longer they were together. The man turned out to be a vampire while the girl wad a human. It was honestly beautiful. Even his whole family were vampires. His father was even the small towns doctor!

He tried his hardest to keep her safe, even had her leave her single father and her friends from school when a different vampire wanted to kill her. She was bit by this rival vampire, but her love saved her before she could turn. 

The boy and his siblings killed the vampire who tried to kill her and she was able to go home, though she was hospitalized for a while. Her mother even showed up and met her boyfriend who pretended to sleep. It was strange, but a cute life nonetheless. 

"I forgot how much this movie sucks," Levi complained as soon as names started appearing in the glass. "Her acting is so dull and the movie is so cliche."

"It was fine, Levi, I liked it," Erwin said with a smile. Levi clicked his tongue. "Besides, Eren seemed to enjoy it." He chuckles and looked over the top of Levi's head to look at me. 

"That's because he doesn't know any better," Levi argued back, laughing more of Erwin's laughter to fill up the small space.

Then the plane started shaking. I gripped the arms of the seat again, but saw that Levi and Erwin were in affected by it. The voice overhead told us that we were experiencing some turbulence that Levi told me about so I tried to relax a little.

So, to distract myself, I turned to the others. "So, what's a Moo Vee?" I asked, confused. "That tiny world in the chair wasn't actually a tiny world, huh?" I said, my checks starting to burn at the realizations. 

Levi pat my head like I was some toddler who is just discovering the world around them.

"It's sort of like a play that you could watch over and over again, but when and wherever you want," Erwin stepped in.

"Oh, and they can be seen on these tiny glass things?" I said touching the glass in front of Levi. Levi sighed and pulled my hand away, before wiping away my finger smudge.

"Yes, it's called a screen," Levi added.

"Eren? You look about ready to pass out. You should sleep. I'll have a stewardess bring you a pillow and blanket," Erwin said, turning to a lady in a rather tight and short skirt and whispered his request. She gave him a stunning smile and nodded.

"Thank Commander. Just, make sure I don't bite my tongue, cheeks or lips please?" I asked. They both nodded, though they didn't seem to understand the severity of my not being locked up as I slept. But I didn't mind either. I have proven I can sleep without being restrained.

Once they were brought and passed to me, I finally felt now exhausted I truly was. I tucked the pillow between me and the window and wrapped the blanket around me.

I fell asleep almost instantly when my head touched the pillow. 

* * *

By the time I was being woken by a gentle shake of my shoulder, I had a creak in my neck and we were being told we were landing. I looked out the window and it was pitch black outside. 

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About 5 hours, so most of the flight," Levi said. "You missed the ocean, by the way." I groaned. I was looking forward to seeing it too!

So I pouted the entire time we landed and went through more security as we left the plane. We grabbed out bags and went to a large area where people where holding up signs with names of all kinds on them. Levi even smiled when he spotted his and Erwin's names in the crowd. 

The tiny red head with two messy pig tails held up half of the sign while waving frantically towards us. The other person holding the sign was a tall boy, maybe a few years older than I. He had wither dark blonde hair or rather light brown hair. I could tell he wasn't quite old enough to be considered a man, but not young enough to be a boy. Maybe 18? 19? 

And the girl was at most my age.

"LEVI-BRO!" The girl called out across the room and over the loud crowd. 

There was movement to her right and I saw another flash of red, but this was deeper in hue. I looked over at the person and was instantly stumped. 

I faltered in my steps, causing Erwin to bump into me. 

"Eren?" He asked, trying to see what I was looking at. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Her familiar face was so nostalgic among an unfamiliar setting. Tears filled my eyes as her dark gray eyes stared into mine.

"Mikasa?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know. I made Eren watch Twilight. I'm a horrible person ;-;


End file.
